


we held on to each other, like brother to brother

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [140]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Choices, Family, Gen, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjölnir is growing heavier by the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we held on to each other, like brother to brother

**Author's Note:**

> Title: we held on to each other, like brother to brother  
> Fandom: Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Billy Joel  
> Warnings: post-film  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 260  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: far

Thor does not know what happened to his brother. Where things went so terribly wrong.

But not irrevocably wrong. Thor refuses to believe he and his brother will never be reconciled.

Mjölnir is growing heavier by the day, and Loki no longer responds to Thor’s presence, and Father does not listen to Thor’s counsel. Mother hasn’t shared Father’s bedchamber since Thor brought Loki home.

Nothing is as it should be. Nothing has been right since Loki’s last words before the muzzle - _If your father knew where I was_ , he’d hissed, eyes bright and poisonous, _then why didn’t he save me?_

It’s all Thor can think about these days. Wherever he goes, he replays everything since Loki’s fall. And the days before it. And their years as children, as brothers and playmates, as allies and rivals. 

_If your father knew where I was, then why didn’t he save me?_

Thor is not a wordsmith. He is not as clever as Loki; few are. But he has never believed himself to be a fool.

Why would Loki use the word _save_? Why was Loki so tired, so wearied, so easy to capture and keep?

Father’s chains have been sapping his magic since Thor brought him back.

_Why didn’t he save me?_

Thor watches Loki, tucked into the farthest corner of his cell, and thinks, _You don’t need to be saved from allies._

He unlocks the cage and strides in, Mjölnir lightening with every step.

Something is terribly wrong, but Thor has never felt righter, as he finally chooses his brother.


End file.
